


Death’s at your door (or maybe it’s love)

by Yeehawlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grim reaper!Seungmin, Hyunjin is too beautiful, M/M, Sadness, This is kinda sad if you can’t tell, seungmin is a sad boy, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawlix/pseuds/Yeehawlix
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin made a fool of death with his beauty.





	Death’s at your door (or maybe it’s love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello😔 I’m very sorry for potential typos since I finished this late at niggt and basically just said fuck it and wrote everything I thought of down.

Kim Seungmin was tired.

Both mentally and physically. Tired of taking away the souls of people, tired of hearing the gut wrenching cries of the deceased one’s relatives. Every-time he was sent to get a new soul he would get people on their knees, begging to be forgiven. And every-time it’d have the same result. 

He wouldn’t appear in front of them up until they had 30 minutes to live and he promised himself he’d only appear in their mind while they’re unconscious, he didn’t have the need to be attacked by vile humans who couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of death. 

 

When Seungmin was told he had a new victim, he didn’t think much about it. He knew that his supposed victims name was Hwang Hyunjin and he was 19 years old. He never seemed to care about his victims, so why would he care about this Hyunjin guy, right? 

Wrong.

Kim Seungmin was an embodiment of a mess. A pure catastrophe, waiting to erupt.  
Hyunjin was gorgeous and Seungmin could find no other way of describing the beauty that he was. 

 

Sure, Seungmin got some victims who were drop-dead gorgeous once in a while but all of them seemed to be rotten from the core, now, that wasn’t the case for Hyunjin.

 

God damned Hwang Hyunjin was a sweetheart, it would be understandable if he was attractive outside whilst being completely full of malice inside but there was none of that. He was simply like an interesting book, mysterious, lovable and kept him on edge.   
Kim Seungmin had to know more about this boy, he couldn’t just let the latter die without knowing of his wrongdoings. He was too invested to go back, he’s sure there’d be no harm in trying to “befriend” him just to learn who the hell this boy was and he wasn’t about to back off without knowing everything about the mysterious beauty. 

 

Unsurprisingly befriending the boy wasn’t hard, he was too nice for his own good which annoyed Seungmin ever further. 

The first time the grim reaper approached the boy was him asking if he could sit at the same table across Hyunjin since the café was crowded. Hyunjin had nodded and smiled at the his request and gestured his hand towards the chair across him.   
He sat down and started to shuffle through his bag, trying to find the book he was gonna read. 

“My name is Hyunjin, nice to meet you.” The boy in front of him introduced himself, still holding onto his warm smile. Seungmin stopped and looked up into the boy’s eyes. 

“Uh, mine’s Kim Seungmin. Likewise.” he said, his voice soft. He spoke as if Hyunjin would break like glass if he was any louder. 

Seungmin really didn’t expect Hyunjin to continue their conversation after how the he had unintentionally made it look like he wasn’t interested but to his surprise he did. 

“Seungmin? That’s a cute name. Are you a regular here? I haven’t seen you around.” the reaper bit his lip. 

Now Seungmin would be lying if he didn’t feel giddy because of the compliment, you see in the world of dead you don’t really get those. Also why would they praise him for delivering a mere soul to the headquarters before they sent it off to it’s merry way. So getting compliments from somebody, especially from somebody like Hyunjin somehow felt like an accomplishment. 

“Thank you—“ he couldn’t help but smile before continuing “um not really, I recently started coming here. I like their caramel pies they’re well made. What about you? Are you a regular?” 

Seungmin somehow got the courage to carry on the rest of the conversation so he went for it. He had no idea how his awkward self felt confident enough to do so but he was thankful that this feeling had consumed him before he turned into a sprawling mess. 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair “Oh yes, I’ve been coming here since last winter. It’s very… relaxing here. Well at least it is when it’s not crowded. I can think freely in this place and not many people that I know come here so I’m usually left alone.” 

Seungmin just nodded to his answer, he wasn’t blind he knew that Hyunjin was rather popular so it was understandable that he’d want to get away from the suffocating amount of attention. 

“Hey” It was after a few minutes of silence when Hyunjin spoke once again. The reaper looked up, giving his full attention to the latter as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I know we just met but wanna get out of here?” Hyunjin suggested, a mischievous smile decorating his lips.

 

Yes, Kim Seungmin was indeed, screwed. 

 

After they had left the café they went on a walk, wandering around the neighborhood aimlessly, that is until they found a park. Not having a certain location in mind they decided to explore the park together, getting on swings and pushing each other.  
It was the most fun Seungmin has ever had, being a creature of death and sorrow has it’s up’s and down’s. One of the down’s being the fact that he doesn’t remember his past life nor does he remember ever having fun, so this refreshing feeling of getting a “friend” and having a good time with somebody was something foreign to him. 

But honestly? He could get used to this.

 

The second time they hung out it was 3am in the middle of the night and Seungmin probably wouldn’t have even gone out this late but Hyunjin was just like a fire that couldn’t be put out. He was lively and alluring and Seungmin was infatuated. 

“Say, Seungmin, just who are you?” Hyunjin had asked him, hands cold and eyes full of curiosity. 

And the reaper could tell, Hwang Hyunjin was more than he let on. He was like an unfinished painting abandoned by an unknown artist.  
He was like a masterpiece of an artist who was too blinded by the imperfections to see the real beauty of his own artwork. 

Seungmin simply just smiled, not saying anything. His eyes full of sadness and adoration. 

“Somebody I wish I wasn’t” 

Hyunjin asked no questions after that as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

 

Hyunjin had seemed to take more interest in Seungmin after that day. He’d sit next to him in class and invite him to sit together during lunch. At first Seungmin would hesitate before saying yes but seeing as to how genuine Hyunjin seemed he couldn’t refuse the boy.   
He saw many things in Hyunjin.   
He also saw the way the latter stared at him when he thought he wasn’t looking, it’s almost as if Seungmin was deeply captivating. 

“Kim Seungmin, would you go on a date with me?” Hyunjin asked one day, shocking him. 

“What?” he choked out an answer, almost dropping his hot chocolate. He wondered what the hell was happening. 

Nobody down there had taught him how to respond to being asked out on a date. And they sure as hell didn’t tell him that he would be getting asked on a date by somebody who could give Aphrodite a good run for her money. 

 

Seungmin genuinely didn’t know how to answer the latter. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go on a date with Hyunjin, it was more because of the fact that he couldn’t get more attached than he already was.   
After all Hyunjin was just another victim and he was the cold and cruel death. 

Kim Seungmin is weak.   
That’s exactly what he is when he agrees to the date that he forbade himself from.  
He is weak for giving himself and Hyunjin a chance of happiness, knowing that Hyunjin would wither away like a rose in bitterness of winter.  
Hyunjin was everything Seungmin wasn’t, maybe that was the reason for his attraction towards the beauty. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Hyunjin was everything Seungmin loved,  
He was everything that he loved because he was the one who created that feeling in him, not letting the overbearing sense of sadness take his tenderness away.

 

As the days went by they got closer and closer becoming something special, they weren’t lovers quite yet but they couldn’t be considered friends either.   
What they were, it was special, it was pure yet so heartbreaking. Seungmin felt humane with the human, he felt like he belonged. As if they were different flowers that couldn’t be arranged together yet here they were. Perfectly in sync and harmony.   
Oh, how Seungmin wished that this could last. 

His hand in Hyunjin’s. Their breaths in sync, lying down together as he traces figures on Hyunjin’s back.   
He never expected to find such a pure feeling when he descended from the holy lands. 

But unfortunately for Kim Seungmin, his life was made out of tragedies and melodramas.   
His personal tragedy being the separation from his now lover who seemed to get weaker day by day.

 

They said the love of death brought misfortune, the touch of it brought grief and a kiss from death made you fall into an eternal state of peace.   
Hwang Hyunjin had made a fool out of death with his beauty, yet death was ready to give away all the years he had to save the only one of his.

Kim Seungmin was ready to sacrifice the unmoving heart in his chest to save his darling. 

 

Kim Seungmin was foolishly in love and he would exchange the endless years for one lifetime with a boy whom he loved.

Kim Seungmin was deep into his endless years when he realized that Hwang Hyunjin was the reincarnation of everything captivating he had seen in his life, from that field full of sun flowers to the first cries of a baby just born seconds before.

And he was forever years old when he exchanged all the possibilities for a single thing, for a single life of a boy with the name of Hwang Hyunjin. 

He left the dark pits of himself with the scythe that he had carried, what a shame that he could never be with the brunette beauty ever again.  
Because no matter how strong his love was, death could never be with an Aphrodite.


End file.
